An Effort of Determination
by MetallicBlueFrog
Summary: So this is my 2nd TMM fanfic, but this time it's about Zakuro and Pai! I love them as a couple! They're just perfect for each other. Anywho, if you're wondering about the genre, the romance is- for once- very subtle, so... yeah. Not much to say. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I AM IN LOVE WITH THIS FIC!!! I don't really mean to brag-

Pai: Yes, you do.

Me: Don't interupt! Anyway, I don't mean to brag, BUT! it really is one of my best works. R&R! Pweeeeeaaaasse?!!?!?!?!?

Pai: Dear, Kami, R&R for the sake of us all.

Zakuro: Please, it's annoying.

Me: Hey!

Ichigo: (comes out of nowhere) Enjoy! =^^=

* * *

Chapter 1

Once upon a yesterday, there was a Japanese Jedai named Princess Zakuro. She had dark violet hair and gray eyes, the figure of a dancer, the height of a model, and the voice of an angel-turned-rockstar. She had the personality of the most sarcastic, the most distant, and the kindest person anyone has ever met. Zakuro did her best to protect her tribe and the people of her land, the Philediphians, from the evil Barthtar and his goons: the Zorgons. Only once as a baby did she meet Barthtar, lord of the Klestiphians.

As the emotional, rebellious teenager that she was, Zakuro never really talked much to her parents, King Yukito and Queen Sakano, before they died a year previous. She'd been taking care of her little sister, Tomiko ever since and left her with the clan elder whenever she went on a mission. Now at age sixteen, Zakuro must find a suitable mate, according to Lady Kaede— clan elder. Zakuro never thought about having a mate. It never crossed her mind and if someone were to ask her about it, she'd say she didn't care.

Now in front of all the people of her tribe and in the presence of the clan elder, Zakuro is told that she must find a mate by the light of the full moon, which was due in a week. But she has more important things in mind. Princess Zakuro was still bent on avenging her parents and wanted nothing more than to kill Barthtar and slay his minions. Finding a mate now would be a waste of time. If she found a mate, she would immediately become the new queen. If she became queen, she wouldn't be able to avenge her parents. As the oldest child in her family, it's her duty to avenge her parents. Besides, it's not like she needs help ruling _her_ land. She'd been doing a fine job so far; why bother?

After the meeting, Zakuro goes to the Firefly Pond to think about her new mission. A wolf comes up to her, but she is not afraid. The wolf nudges her arm and whimpers. She reaches up and scratches the wolf behind his ear. She smiles slightly- a sad, uncertain smile- and looks down at the water. She sees her reflection and thinks, _Kami what a drag._

There's a noise; a crunching of twig beneath one's foot. Zakuro can sense who it is, therefore, is unfazed by it. The wolf leaves Zakuro's side to greet the new company.

"What are you doing here, Tomiko?" Zakuro questions her little sister.

"I was worried about you, Zakuro-onee," the young girl answered warily. She pats the wolf on the head and then sits down next to the teenaged princess. "You didn't look very happy up there."

"As opposed to how elated I usually am?" Zakuro retorted.

Tomiko looks down at her hands and tries her sister again. "Will you go through with it?"

"Go through with what?"

"Don't play me like that." It was silent for a moment and Tomiko decided to speak, knowing she wasn't going to get a reply. "Well, I think getting vengeance for our parents is smarter than finding some man to marry." She smirked and added breezily, "You can leave that to me."

Zakuro let out a hearty laugh and looked at the young princess. "Sure."

"Well, I have to go. Lady Kaede says that I have to start training now with Master Yamaguchi." Tomiko stood and dusted herself off.

"You get the hunk? Well, good luck then, Little Wolf!"

"Thanks Onee-chan!" Tomiko laughed before turning and disappearing into the trees.

Zakuro turns back to the pond and talks to the forgotten wolf. "Alquerria, what do you think I should do?" He barked and howled his response. "You think I should fight too? Good boy!" Zakuro roughly rubbed Alquerria's belly and stood, copying her sister by dusting herself off.

The wolf suddenly growled, sensing an unfamiliar presence nearby. Zakuro was startled by this, but she couldn't sense anything.

"An intruder," she guessed. It was more of a question than a statement really.

"You're very light on your feet." It was a man's voice. It was a somewhat nasal, tenor voice speaking in a low, sadistic tone.

"Who are you? What's your business here?" Zakuro demanded.

"Really, is that any way to greet someone… Princess?"

"Answer the question!" Zakuro shouted. She never liked it when men thought they were so superior that they had to jeer everyone they met.

"My, my, such a temper for a lady. Oh, fine. I guess it wouldn't hurt to introduce myself. My name is Pai. I've been watching you for quite a long time and I must say that I'm impressed. A princess who is also a Jedai. Call me crazy, but I didn't think that was allowed."

"Are you finished?" Zakuro asked impatiently as she folded her arms over her chest. She bore an unamused expression on her beautiful face.

"Well, I did leave a pause there in case you wanted to say something."

"Don't talk that way to me! I ought to beat you for that," Zakuro said haughtily. She'd never been so flustered before, but she wasn't about to tell him that. _Jerk,_ she thought. _Who does this trespasser think he is?_

"You're very angry. I understand; I wouldn't blame you. Losing your parents to a villainous snake," accented the last word with a snap of his teeth and paused. "It's a rather horrid thing."

Zakuro looked at him like he was insane. She studied his face, searching his black eyes for meaning to his words. "What do you know about it?" She finally said.

"My parents were killed by Lord Barthtar as well. I've met the man many times. All I felt was fear," he replied in an ominous tone.

Slightly taken aback, Zakuro replied confidently. "Well, you'll just have to take a number because I already have first dibs on getting revenge."

"Fine by me," Pai shrugged. "I just hope you're not planning on going alone."

"What are you talking about?" Zakuro inquired.

Pai had a dead and grim expression on his face as he spoke. "It's quite dangerous for a young beautiful woman, such as yourself, were to be killed as well— despite the fact that you're a Jedai. To go to a place like that and stand up to a man like that... you'd have to be mad. If you do go, don't go alone," he warned.

She ignored the 'beautiful' remark. "I don't need your concern. I'm going. And

I'll go alone." She had to admit, he'd frightened her, but she retained her strength to

speak. Nothing- and no one- was going to stop her from avenging her parents' death.

"Funny, I thought wolves traveled in packs," Pai mused.

"I'm like my friend, Alquerria, here. A lone wolf. I don't need protection. I need vengeance. Others will just slow me down."

"Then, good luck, your Highness." He backed into the shadows from whence he came.

Zakuro stared after him— like a deer caught in headlights. Who was he and why did he know so much about her? She'd never met anyone like him. Pale navy hair— part of it pulled into a low ponytail hanging in front of his left ear; cropped very short in the back to a clean-cut, and skin as pale as a vampire.

She wouldn't dare admit that she was at all fascinated by a male to anyone, much less to herself. He was definitely a secret she'd have to keep from the village. Especially from her little sister. It would be hard. And killing Barthtar would be even harder.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

A/N: Now review! ^^

Zakuro: You're quite demanding.

Me: You know, you shouldn't be so sarcastic... you people-pleaser.

Pai: Now, who's being sarcastic?

Zakuro: Be nice.

Me: You're one to talk.

Ichigo: (comes out of nowhere again) Review! =^^=


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I must warn everyone who reads this chapter.

Pai: Don't read it. It's the worst thing I've ever read.

Zakuro: She might as well not even post it.

Me: Could you try being a little nicer to me? I know I'm not the best writer in the world, but jeez! Ya'll are like a couple of critics at a book signing!

Pai: We're just more intelligent than you.

Me: ...Shut up.

Ryou: (popping out of nowhere just like Ichigo) [sigh] R&R.

* * *

Chapter 2

Now fixing breakfast for her little sister, Zakuro can't stop thinking about the man named Pai from last night. Why had he affected her this way? If the clan elder, Lady Kaede, sent him there to talk to her, she would have to have some words with her. Zakuro Fujiwara, Jedai Princess, would never choose mates over avenging her family.

After breakfast, Tomiko left for her training and bid her onee a good farewell. Soon after, Zakuro took off on her journey. Determination was riding high in her spirits- perched on the wings of her broken heart from losing her parents. And fear was nowhere to be found.

Zakuro had always been the adventurous, courageous type— the leader. She was afraid of nothing and always carried a determined expression. She never smiled much; only when she was with her sister.

Tomiko. A preteen of twelve, yet so boy crazy. She's carefree and admires her sister, but stands in her shadow. Sure, Tomiko was always pretty: shoulder-length, navy blue hair held up into two buns; brown eyes, always shining brightly; and the figure of a young ballerina. But because Zakuro was the first princess of the Wolf Tribe and the oldest out of them both, she was always the popular one. Tomiko never had much of the spotlight. She wasn't exactly jealous of Zakuro, but whoever said she had to be? She supported her onee with all her heart.

Focusing back on Zakuro now, we find her at the base of the mountain, of which Barthtar lives. It wasn't that the mountain was very, very tall or how creepy it was, it was the fact that it was colder in this area and she was wishing she'd worn warmer clothes. All the same, she treaded forward.

When she was well ahead, a metal contraption popped out of the ground and shot a laser at her. She jumped up and dodged another attack. Five more fired at her from unknown spots. She got hit by two and decided that enough was enough.

"That's it!" She held up a gold, tear-drop pendant and called for its power. "Power Pendant! Zakuro Metamorphosis!"

She transformed into a gray wolf: human body, wolf tail and ears, orchid tube top, matching shorts, matching boots that reach two inches above the knee, matching armbands, orchid wristbands, and a matching choker on her neck, of which hung her pendant.

"Zakuro's Spear!" A whip appeared in her right hand- the handle in the shape of a cross- and she called the attack. "Zakuro's Pure!" The lash glowed neon purple as she whipped it through the laser machines.

Zakuro landed gracefully back on the ground- the whip disappearing from her hand- and heard another machine popping out of the ground. Just as she turned to dodge the laser, a fleshy force plowed her to the ground and a laser flew through the air right where her head had been. The body shot something at the machine. It looked like lightning. Zakuro looked at the person; only to see Pai.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

A/N: THAT WAS SO SHORT!!! And it's not the best thing I've written. The chappy I mean. Please review! ^^

Zakuro: Do you hear something Pai?

Pai: No, what do you hear?

Zakuro: It sounds like an odd moaning sound.

Pai: I hear it now. It's coming from the author.

Me: WOULD YOU KNOCK IT OFF?!?!?!!

Ryou: (popping up again) [sigh]


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hey, Ryou? Can I ask you a question?

Ryou: Hm?

Me: Is there any chance you could be more bored?

Ryou: Yes.

Me: Please don't. Dang, for such a hot guy, you sure are depressing to be around.

Ryou: Huh?

Me: Oops! Did I just say that out loud?

Ryou: No, you wrote it, but same difference.

Me: Man, if I were Ichigo, you be taking away some of my paycheck, all the while flirting with me.

Ryou: (blushing) I-I don't flirt with her!

Ichigo: Then, why'd you stutter... Ryou?

Ryou: Nya!

Me: Hey! You said the same thing Ichigo says! You really do like her, don't you?

Ryou: D-do not!

Ichigo: If you want us to believe you, then stop stuttering.

Me: What she said.

Zakuro: Is it just me, or are they keeping the audience away from the story longer?

Pai: No, it's them.

Zakuro: Then on with the last chapter.

All of us: R&R! PLEASE! =^^=

* * *

Chapter 3

Knowing better than to blurt out questions- also knowing that the laser machines might have hearing sensors- she glared at him. _Why can't I sense him?_ She thought as Pai led her somewhere he knew was safe, so they could talk. He'd led them into a cave a little further up the mountain. It was dark and dreary and some sort of liquid could be heard dripping in the grotto.

"What are you doing here?" Zakuro asked sharply as soon as they were settled.

"Rescuing you. What else?" He answered nonchalantly.

"I don't need rescuing. I _need_ to be alone!" She snapped.

"Right, sure, whatever. But I have a question for you, Princess."

Zakuro let out an exasperated sigh. "What?"

His hands were clasped together- his pointer fingers sticking up and touching- and pointed to her. "Why are _you_ here alone?"

"I don't have to answer to you!" She scoffed. "In fact, I don't even have to waste my time with you."

Without thinking, she stormed out of the cave and almost got hit by a laser. Pai was behind her in no time and pulling her out of the way, making her fly into him and causing them both to fall on the ground.

"You have got to be more careful. You can't just go waltzing out of here without thinking about the consequences," he scolded her.

"I know that! I'm not usually that stupid," she admitted.

"Except for when you're angry, sad, depressed, irritated… Did I forget anything?" He pointed out, fingering off the emotions.

"Why do you know so much about me?" Zakuro folded her arms across her and looked at Pai expectantly.

"I told you. I've been watching you," he replied sardonically.

"So you have been stalking me," Zakuro validated. "Do you understand how creepy that is?"

"Yes, I do. But I wasn't stalking you. Think of me as your guardian angel."

"You're no guardian angel of mine and you are a stalker."

"Fine, believe what you will. But I ask you to please let me help. I cannot let you face Barthtar alone. So I'm coming with you."

"Enough talking already!" Zakuro exclaimed impatiently. She got up and started walking further into the cave, but stopped short. "Look, you can do whatever you want, but I'll just pretend you're not there," she warned without turning around. "Later."

So the adventure to the top of the mountain continued. Zakuro minded her own business- trying to forget about her follower- while Pai swore to himself that he would protect the princess in front of him. It was quiet and the ominous mountain was playing their nerves. Every little noise made them alert. Zakuro had never reverted back to a normal human, so she always kept her hand ready for her whip.

They walked a few minutes more before Zakuro stopped at the gnawing question that was never voice, therefore, never answered. Pai stopped a couple feet behind her. She hesitated, letting curiosity eat at her until she thought she'd go mad.

"Hey," she finally started, uncertain if she wanted to talk to him. "Question."

"Yes, Princess?"

"Earlier… when you saved me… What was that blue lightning?"

"Oh, it's from my fan."

"Fan?" Zakuro raised an eyebrow.

"This." Pai held up a red spade that had yellow fringe on the edges, like fire. It was connected at the stem by a thin, red cord, which was attached to an unknown place on his person.

"That's your power?" She had to admit, she was amazed that such a piece of equipment could exert that kind of power.

"Yeah. I can manipulate the lightning, even if there is none."

"Wow. I mean— Oh, who am I kidding. I don't have to explain myself to you." Zakuro started walking again; Pai following close behind. "You know, I'll just assume you're stalking me if you keep following me."

"Okay, then I'll walk _with_ you; at your side." He caught up to said position and added, "For the record, I don't really care what you think of me. As long as I know the truth, which is that I'm not stalking you."

"Fine."

They walked on in silence, avoiding as many laser machines and traps as possible. At one point, they were attacked and Zakuro's whip was in hand and cracking— literally. Meanwhile, Pai's fan was shooting its lightning. The neon whip was quick in Zakuro's hands; slicing through the unknown beings in front of her.

"What are these things?" She asked as her whip cut through its next victim. She jumped and kicked one that was coming up behind her.

"They're Zorgons; Barthtar's minions. They're big, narley lizards— heat seekers; and they have a ravenous appetite," Pai explained as he pointed his fan's lightning at the hideous, black monsters.

Just when she was sure there were no more Zorgons, Zakuro stopped and turned to Pai to ask, "What do they eat?" She sensed another behind her and swung the lash around, severing the monster's head right off its shoulders.

"Meat." Pai finished off his share and turned to the Jedai Princess.

"What's so bad about that?" She questioned, not grasping the concept of what it could mean.

Pai was about to answer when he saw one more lizard behind Zakuro; mouth open and ready to bite off her head. He acted quickly by calling on his fan's power. "Fuu! Rai! Sen!" The lightning jolted straight through the head of the Zorgon, leaving a large hole.

Zakuro kicked the dead lizard away from her and stared at the corpse. "Thanks," she said shakily.

Pai walked up behind her, placed his right hand on her right shoulder, and bent low; lips at her left ear. "Princess, we're meat," he whispered and stood straight, releasing his hand from her shoulder. Zakuro tensed up as she realized that she was almost eaten. Pai chuckled at her and scrutinized their appearance. "I think we better find someplace to clean up."

Zakuro glanced him a questioning expression. "Huh?"

"We want to look presentable for when we kill Lord Barthtar, don't we?" He motioned to the blood on her clothes.

"And where, pre tell, were you planning to take us to do so?" She retorted after seeing the condition of herself and the fact the there was no water around for miles.

"Oh, contraire mon mademoiselle. Follow me." Pai set off into the north and Zakuro followed like a lost puppy.

They walked in that direction until Zakuro saw a river and ran for it. She assumed they were safe, since Pai hadn't warned her of any danger that might be close by, and jumped into the cool water.

"This feels wonderful," she commented as she relaxed.

Pai dipped himself into the water and began washing himself off. "We should hurry."

Zakuro looked to the sky. _He's right,_ she thought. _It's already sunset._

"We'll have to rest here for the night," Pai continued, pulling Zakuro out of her reverie.

"I'm not tired," she responded childishly as she rinsed the last of the blood from her clothes and looked at him.

"We need our rest for tomorrow," he informed.

"We're halfway up the mountain now. You'd be surprised what a little adrenaline can do to me." She transformed back into a human. "Or do you already know?"

Pai gave her a serious look. "Could you not choose now to be ridiculous?"

"Ooh, what happened to Mr. Happy-Go-Lucky?" Zakuro taunted in an onry way.

"We're this close to Barthtar. If he knew we were almost touching him, he'd have our still-beating hearts in a pot before we knew what was happening."

"If we keep moving, he won't have that chance."

"No, that's _why_ we should stop."

Zakuro was completely confused. "Mind explaining that?"

Pai sighed and shook his head hopelessly at her. "If we're well-rested for tomorrow, our reflexes will be sharper. And since it seems that neither of us thought to bring any food with us, sleep is the best we can do."

"In my defense, I was planning on making this a one-day trip."

"Anyway, it's that simple."

Zakuro mentally kicked herself for not understanding sooner. _What's wrong with me? That's the second time today that I've ditzed out._

As Zakuro pondered about that, Pai was searching for a small cave. He came back to her side after a little while, snapping her out of her thoughts, and told her where they'd be staying. The earlier mentioned fact about them not bringing food meant they had to sleep with empty stomachs.

The next morning, the pair set off again. It was a long and quiet hike to Barthtar's castle, but they surprisingly made it by what was supposed to be lunchtime. They kept moving, however, hoping to work up the much-desired energy.

Up ahead where there was a large rock, was a small, old woman wearing a white bonnet. As they got closer- curiosity pulling them towards the person- they cringed at the sight of her. The woman had very, very deep wrinkles in her skin, which appeared to be hanging off her bones. Her eyes were a dull, milky, filmy color and her ear lobes dangled an inch above her sagging shoulders.

"Good morrow to thee," she greeted in a gravelly, vibrato voice. Wisps of dry, dead gray hair was stringing its way down the old woman's face.

"Hello," Zakuro replied kindly. Despite the features of their addressor, Zakuro stood by her duties as a princess. Pai kept quiet, figuring that Zakuro had better do the talking.

"My, such a pretty lass," the woman observed.

"Thank you. My name is Zakuro Fujiwara and this is my…" she trailed off, not knowing what to call Pai. Her friend, she guessed?

Sensing her hesitation, Pai spoke up. "I'm her fiancé, Pai." He took a small step closer to Zakuro and placed his left hand on her left shoulder protectively, letting his arm rest on her right shoulder.

"O, joyous day! Will ye favor celebration sake?"

Zakuro jumped at the thought of some sort of food in her stomach. "Yes, thank you. That would be wonderful," Zakuro answered, smiling a brilliant smile that Pai never thought he'd see in such a close range.

The old woman gave them each a cup of sake. As soon as they had downed it, Zakuro found it hard to see straight. She hid her drunkenness well, though. Truth be told, she'd had sake quite a few times before… when her parents were still alive.

"May I ask your name?" She asked the old woman.

"Ay, 'tis Ayame Hoji. I am but a poor, wayfaring pilgrim. I have stopped on this mountain to rest. I have only my sake to keep me in spirits," the woman explained, waving her hand to the cart behind her.

"Pilgrim? I thought pilgrims only lived in America," Pai intercepted.

"Ay." Ayame nodded sadly. "I was born in Japan, but my mother and father moved us to England. I learned my native language and my residential language while living there."

"Amazing!" Zakuro gasped. "So you moved from here to England, and then to America?"

"Ay." Ayame nodded again.

"What was that like?" Zakuro asked, genuinely intrigued.

Pai- who had been forgotten, but was enjoying the fact that Zakuro was being so sociable for once- decided that they'd been talking to the old hag— er, um, woman long enough. He took this chance to remind Zakuro of the reason as to why they were on the mountain in the first place. "Zakuro, dear," he tried, knowing it would sound weird. "We better go on."

"Oh, right. I'm sorry, but we were actually in a sort of rush," Zakuro apologized and bowed.

"Good luck on your journey together," the woman called to them as they walked off.

At least ten minutes had passed by the time they reached the black castle, of which Barthtar lived. Slightly intimidated, they determined to go in, since they'd gotten this far and it was useless to turn back now.

Inside was quite unnerving, to say the least. All of a sudden, emerald fires started up and startled the two as the room became an eerie green. Zakuro looked up at Pai- who was looking at her- and realized she'd embraced him when the fires were activated. Blushing, she looked down and moved away from him in embarrassment.

Noticing this, Pai grabbed her hand and led her in the path he'd gone when he'd come here many times before. "We should be there soon," he assured, never letting go of her hand.

Sure enough, they made it and there, sitting on his throne, was Barthtar. He had long, ebony hair that reached to the ground and was covered in black plated armor, including a black helmet. "Welcome, friends!" He boomed. His voice was deep and mysterious— in a bad way of course.

"I'm Zakuro Fujiwara and I'm no friend of yours!" Zakuro announced bravely.

"We've come to get revenge," Pai added.

"Ah, Pai, is it? Still bent on killing me, eh? Didn't you learn your lesson from the last time we met?"

Pai stiffened and gulped. "This time is different."

"Why? Because you brought your bodyguard? She's just a little girl!" Barthtar mocked, laughing at them.

"Mind saying that to my face?" Zakuro challenged, gritting the words through her teeth.

"Aren't you a little spitfire," Barthtar mused. He was clearly having fun with them and they knew this.

"I'll show you a spitfire. Zakuro Metamorphosis!"

Zakuro had transmuted into a gray wolf again, but this time was different. She stood a few steps in front of Pai, enflamed in a blood red fire. The embers burned in her boiling, amethyst eyes.

Barthtar had provoked her, but he was surprised that she was this angry. Angry… a much understated word for how Zakuro was feeling at this precise moment. Pai was feeling pretty frightened himself, to say the least. Okay, so maybe that was an understatement as well. He was admitting to himself that he was terrified of the beautiful, firing princess standing before him.

"You killed my parents, Barthtar!" Zakuro accused.

"Now, what makes you think that _I_ killed them?"

"Don't play coy with me," she snapped. "You know very darned well that you killed my parents!"

"Tisk, tisk. You certainly have a nasty temper, don't you?" There was a pause. It seemed as though Barthtar had been smirking in amusement this whole time, but now, it felt like he was scowling. "Well, I have a temper as well." His voice was cynical, but Zakuro was too angry to notice it much. "Zorgons… go get the young man!" He ordered.

"Finally, you're getting up off your lazy arse and fighting." With that, Zakuro leapt into the air towards Barthtar.

Before she could get within five feet of him, a bat flew by her, cutting her outstretched arm. She winced and the bat caught her by the hair, retrieving her for the dark lord. "Thank you, Ayame." Barthtar took off his helmet, revealing dark red eyes and pale- almost green- skin.

Zakuro and Pai shot their heads up at the familiar name. Zakuro glared a horrid stare into the black being's head and Pai's face contorted into on of shock and pure terror. That explained why Zakuro was acting… abnormal. It was the sake the old hag had given them. That's right; he thought the word coldheartedly. He was thankful he never drank the sake. He'd thrown it out when he wasn't being paid attention to.

The dark-winged animal flapped next to Barthtar's throne and transformed into the old woman from that afternoon. This put a whole new meaning to the term old bat. "Good morrow, young ones," she greeted in that creepy, old-lady voice. "Did ye enjoy the sake?" She grinned at them bloodcurdlingly.

Barthtar held a dagger in his hand. "It's a shame I have to do this. Such a wonderfully beautiful young lady," he hissed.

"Pervert!" Zakuro screeched and wriggled in Ayame's grasp.

Barthtar pulled his arm to his face and struck his hand at Zakuro's midriff; leaving a clean slash from his quick sweep. Zakuro screamed in pain. Ayame sent her flying in Pai's direction.

Pai had just finished off the last of the Zorgons and hurried to his 'X'. Zakuro plowed into his awaiting arms, but she was too enraged to think about the small situation they were currently in.

"Let me go!" She demanded. "I have to kill him!"

Pai held her fast. He noticed the tears running down her face. "No," he said softly. "You can't just go rushing into things. Look at yourself."

Zakuro glanced at her cuts and huffed. "Please, I've had way worse. Now, lemme at 'im!" She struggled out of his hold.

The fighting continued. How tedious. They were at this for hours. Suddenly, Barthtar cut Zakuro again. This time, it was on her chest, near her collarbone. She winced at the sting, and then whimpered at the following burning sensation that was the opened wound. It sent her falling back, but she was stubborn.

"I dare you to try that again!" She challenged as she flung herself into the air, back at Barthtar.

Pai yelled to Zakuro in desperation, but he was too late. She was already engaged in battle once again. He finally decided to get in on the action and soared up to the throne. It was then two against one; an advantage. Pai impacted every punch and kick he threw, but in turn got hit. Barthtar was good; very, very good— in a bad way, of course.

Zakuro finally got fed up with wasting her stamina on kicking and clawing. She jumped back, out of Barthtar's reach, and summoned her whip. "Zakuro's Spear!" The cross-shaped handle appeared in her right hand and attached to the top of the handle was the lash. It started glowing its neon purple as Zakuro called on its power. "Zakuro's Pure!" She swung the whip at Barthtar, hitting him directly.

As Zakuro mercilessly whipped the lash at him, Barthtar's black armor was sliced off and sliding to the ground. Dumbfounded and mesmerized by the strength of Zakuro's power, the lord hardly knew that he was losing his armor.

Pai took this chance to shoot a lightning bolt at the man. "Fuu! Hyuu! Sen!" He called his strongest attack.

Just as it was about to strike, Zakuro's lash met it and both attacks hit Barthtar dead-on. By this time, he'd finally realized what was happening, but it was too late. Before anyone really had an idea of what was happening, Barthtar was dead. Barthtar was dead, the old woman was gone, and the castle and the mountain were no longer there.

Zakuro and Pai found themselves standing by Firefly Pond, where they first met two days before the journey. They were no longer bloody or injured and Zakuro was back to her human self. Pai's right arm was around her shoulders and her left arm was wrapped around his waist. They were staring straight ahead to where the mountain once stood.

"Onee-chan, are you here?" Someone was calling for Zakuro. She recognized the voice to be her little sister, Tomiko.

"Yeah, over here," she called back.

They saw the rustling of the trees and heard the twelve-year-old coming closer until she was in their presence. "Hi! I just got back from training," Tomiko informed as soon as she saw her sister. That's when she noticed Pai. "Ooh, who's this?" She asked giddily, jumping to a conclusion that Zakuro knew all too well.

They made their introductions and started talking about their adventures until something went off in Zakuro's head. "Hey, Tomiko? Did you say you just got back?"

"Yeah, why?" The navy-haired girl looked confused.

"But that means you were gone for only two days."

"Zakuro-onee, I've been gone for two weeks," Tomiko informed, thinking her sister had gone insane.

"That's not possible! I've only been gone for two days," Zakuro informed back.

They argued about it for a long time until Pai interrupted them, explaining that the mountain was so evil and far from civilization that time moved more slowly there. Agreeing that was the case, they went back to talking about what all they went through. A long time later, Pai stole Zakuro away from her sister.

"Zakuro, I have to confess," he told her.

"You really have been stalking me, haven't you?" She joked.

"Please, be serious. Throughout the time I watched you and these past two… uh, days," he started uncertainly, "I've fallen in love with you and I wish for you to marry me."

Zakuro was beyond astonished. She looked up at him and searched his eyes. As soon as she saw herself in his black orbs, she was hypnotized. "Yes," she concurred in a daze. Abruptly snapping out of her trance, Zakuro smiled for once. "I love you too."

They all lived well and learned a valuable lesson: Never trust pilgrims.

The End

* * *

A/N: THAT... was great. Zakuroooooooooo!

Zakuro: ...

Me: I love how I put you and Pai together at the end! You both belong with each other!

Ichigo: She's right, you know.

Ryou: I sort of have to agree. She did get Strawberry and me together.

Me: YAY! He admits it! Now kiss!

Ryou&Ichigo: With pleasure! (kissing)

Me: ......................AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! KAWAII! X3

Pai&Zakuro: Review.

Me: [sob] Sayonara! [weep]


End file.
